


Time Warp Bop

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I need this crossover bad u gais, Was gonna have more characters but this is as much as I could actually think to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: It's no longer his time, but he still has a job to do.Short gen fic w/ Jack and Genji talking mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s no way that’s your name.” Not for someone otherwise so _painfully_ traditionally Japanese as this.

The stranger looks at him, mostly impassive still; his eyes glint with a faint thread of amusement.

“I said it is what I am called.” He looks around, as if Genji couldn’t cut him down the moment the outsider dropped his guard. “This place has not changed as much as I expected.”

“Been out of town long?”

‘Jack’ looks back at him, an actual smile on his face this time, bitter though it is. “Time travel,” he elaborates.

Anything like the word ‘impossible’ dies on Genji’s tongue as the pieces fit together. Old style of clothing, actual genuine samurai sword, archaic vocabulary. Things he would all find on his brother, actually…. but he thinks about the story his dad loved to tell, the Japanese prince lost to time. The flash of black-and-white over Numbani six months ago that no one could explain. The man’s clear confusion over omnics- hell, over cars.

The undeniable resemblance to the warrior on the tapestry that Genji’s father claimed to be both ancient and true.

The quiet thrum of fate magic from the blade of Jack’s sword.

“You’re here for Aku,” and the stranger’s attention snaps back to him, so sharp that even Genji has to suppress a shiver.

Jack grips his katana tighter, clearly aching to draw it but controlling himself. “You have him?” he asks, eyes bright and tone excited, tempered with bloodlust though it be. He’s practically quivering with energy.

“We- the Shimada clan - have been suppressing him for some time.” His father - and by proxy, Genji and Hanzo - had always been so proud of that. Of constantly trapping and re-trapping the most evil monster to ever roam the face of the Earth. Of adapting whenever said monster learned his way around their defenses - and he always did, if slowly.

Now the knowledge leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that all they were doing was holding the worm down for this man to chop off his head. Genji eyes the sword with contemplative jealousy; as if reading his very thoughts, Jack grips it closer.

“My father was the last to subdue him, and he recently passed on,” Genji says, controlling his tone with care, “so Aku will most certainly be trying to escape once more.”

He holds out his hand to the traveler.

“I’ll take you to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they meet, it’s in Nepal. The monks welcome the traveler readily; Jack himself is similarly cordial, showing no unease amongst the omnics. In fact, he almost seems at home.

“Hello, Shimada Genji-san.”

“…just Genji is fine, Jack-san.” The cyborg hardly moves as the human settles beside him, apparently ready to meditate. “How have you been?”

The time traveler rolls one shoulder in a shrug, running his hand across the sword in his lap. “I am well. But without purpose, now that Aku is no more. Yourself?”

Genji notes the tightness of the man’s shoulders, the uneasy sweep along the sword hilt and guard. Right; he doubts Jack-san can return to his own time. “I understand,” he says quietly. “I am no longer with the Shimadagumi.”

Jack nods. “But it will always be your home,” he says softly, and Genji can no more deny that than he can ignore the homesickness in the samurai’s voice. The two sit in silence for a while, at least making an attempt at meditation.

Genji’s seen Jack glance at his new body out of the corner of his eye, finally turning his head to confront him. Jack meets his visor evenly, without shame.

“You want to ask.”

Rather than deny or stall, Jack merely says, “Are you ready to talk about it?”

The voice modulator can’t totally disguise the shaky breath he draws. “No,” he says, struggling to keep his tone even. Jack merely nods.

“I understand,” he says again, and Genji thinks he probably does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will definitely get along with Zenyatta. Jack probably has a soft spot for monks in general.
> 
> On tumblr: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/156949128016/elkian-i-wrote-overwatchsamurai-jack-crossover
> 
> Is there going to be more? God only knows! /shrug

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Genji's mild disappointment that Jack's more modest than Hanzo, Jack's upcoming distaste for the Shimadagumi. He's well aware that he doesn;t have the time or resources to take the whole thing down on his own right now, but it's on his to-do list.
> 
> On tumblr: https://elkian.tumblr.com/post/156945893981/i-wrote-overwatchsamurai-jack-crossover-because


End file.
